Bus 194 memoirs
by xxdarkemberxx
Summary: What will happen when Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura's bus break down on their highschool graduation? There is only one thing to do...remember the crazy memories they had together!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so yeah I'm xxxdarkemberxx and this is Memoirs! YAY! It is basically the stuff that we do on my bus and after you read this story you probably would need to see a psychiatrist…so yeah read at your own risk. Oh yeah and I almost forgot! Shout out at my bus, bus 194!

Warning: Do not attempt stunts stated in the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto coughyesidocough, really I don't…*sniff*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one- Flying Paper Balls!!!

It was just a normal morning on bus 194 of Konaha high school. Graffiti on the bus, seats tore up, and the loud and violent people on the bus. The only thing that set aside this day from the rest of the days is that they was Graduation Day. All of them was dressed up for their big day waiting to get the hell out of High School. Unfortunately, the seniors was the only one that actually had to go to school. On the bus they was having random conversations but all that stopped when a big red truck zooming from left to right and the bus was going straight and Mr. Williams couldn't put on the break and they collided. The hood of the bus was jacked and the trunk of the red truck was so jacked up that one piece stayed in the air for five seconds during the collision!

"Own my neck!", Ino yelled

"My leg!", Ten Ten cried

"MY CHIPS!!", Choji said while looking on the floor and seeing his bag of cheetos on the floor and about five of them was out of the bag. Why did I have to be so careless!? This wouldn't have happened to you if I wasn't holding you!!!" Choji cried while on his knees picking up the chips.

"…", Naruto

"…", Sakura

"…", Sasuke

"…", Ino

"…", Shikamaru

"…", Hinata

"…", Shino

"…", Neji

"…", Ten Ten

"…", Rock Lee

"…", God

"…", Some guy in Spain

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!", Mr. Williams yelled "trying" to break the silence.

"Who the fuck was talking?", Sasuke asked himself loud enough for the bus driver to hear.

"That's it of the bus!"

"What the hell did I do!? I just asked a question!!How am I gonna get to graduation?!"

"If you get on that horse you better ride it!"

"Now who the fuck said something about a god damn horse!?

"Don't pay attention to him, no one knows what his country as is talking about!" Sakura said

Mrs. Haruno!! You bet-," Right in the mid sentence a big 6'5 guy came out the truck that was totaled, buff as can be, and signaled Mr. Williams to come outside. Mr. Williams hesitated and walked slowly to the mouth of his doom.

"Ooooooooh!!!!" His gonna get beat up!!", Kiba shouted.

"$15 says he will come back with a black eye!", Sakura said

"Hn. I'll bet that he wouldn't even come back.", Sasuke said hopefully

"Yes!!", Everybody said in unison.

After every thing calmed down…who am I kidding there isn't anything calm on that bus! All the guys was spray painting and creating more graffiti on the bus and the girls was gossiping over who might go to what college and who might they be with. Suddenly, Hinata seemed depressed over something.

"Whats wrong Hinata?", Sakura said sympathetically.

"Oh its nothing, its just that we had a lot of good memories at this school…"

"Yeah a lot…" Sakura said.

"Hey remember when we threw paper balls at the cars?!", Naruto said breaking the emo mood

"Yea!", Everybody said in unison

FLASHBACK (ooooooooooooooooooooooo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, fade to black)

.

It was their eighth grade year and Sakura, Naruto ,and Sasuke was getting on the bus to go home.

"Oh man! Imp going to fail Kurenai sensei's test on conservation and other stuff that I forgot the name of!"

"I know right! I mean how is recycling gonna help me with being a nurse?" Said as they sat down

"I'm starting to think they are just teaching us this stuff to get money.", Sasuke said

"Are you talking about science?", Ten Ten asked next to Sakura

"Yeah!", Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said in unison

"You know paper is bio-degradable don't you?", Hinata randomly said beside Ino.

"Hmm…that gives e ideas…", Naruto said while running his fingers down his imaginary goatee. Naruto went into his book bag and got out a notebook.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Sasuke asked

"Well…since you asked…I'm doing a little science experiment. If I throw paper balls then…then…hell I'm doing it for fun!"

"Okay!", Everybody said in unison and then everybody (well the eighth graders) started digging in the their book bags and people said notebooks and the other stuff.

"Okay now I know Hinata just said that paper was bio-degradable…", Sasuke said

"Who cares? Lets do this!!", Naruto said and that was all the eighth graders needs to throw all their stuff out the window aiming at different cars and people."

IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

All the eighth graders was sitting in sits acting as cool as they can be saying to themselves _It okay, its not like this happened before. _But Naruto because the principal has a problem with him.

"What the fuck was ya'll throwing paper out the fucking window for!?", Tsunade asked the eighth graders

"…paper is uh…bio-degradable…", Naruto shuddered

"ONE WEEK SUSPENSION, ALL OF YOU GET OUT MY OFFICE!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was one of the funniest things that happened in the bus on the bus!", Ten Ten said

"I could think of A LOT more!", Naruto grinned

**Okay so yea that was chapter 1 and I will be posting chapter 2 very, very soon! Oh yeah make sure you review so I can like figure out what you like and stuff! Whoever review get a hamster!**

**Peace,**

**xxxdarkemberxx**


	2. inoshikacho smoke joke!

**Okay first things first, I am going to be real nice or real mean, depends on what you think of my stories so far, and update regularly. I mean how hard can that be to write a story about yourself and write it in Naruto Language….pretty damn hard. So yeah, pleasssssse review!**

"Hey remember that prank that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji did on Christmas?!", Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah!", everybody said in unison

FLASHBACK(ooooooooooooooooooooooo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah fades to black)

In Kakashi's reading class:

It was the week before Christmas and every body was bored to death because there havent been nothing to talk about. Ino was just putting on lip gloss, Shikamaru was playing suduku, and Choji was eating…again…no surprise. When out of the blew Ino passed a note to Shikamaru.

Ino: You know Christmas is coming up right.?

Shikamaru: Yeah I kinda know the holidays Ino, and?

Ino: And wouldn't it be funny if we played a prank on one of the teachers like giving them a funny present or something.

Shikamaru: IDK

Ino: Ugh! Give the note to Choji then

*Shikamaru passed the note to Choji*

Choji: Yeah we should totally do that!

Ino: At least SOMEONE seems enthusiastic about it! What do you think we should do?

Choji: I think we should give food to one of the teachers!

Ino: What…the…hell…HOW WOULD THAT BE FUNNY?!

Choji: Because…it would be fat-free

Ino read the next part of the note and angrily ripped it apart and stomped to the trash class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Asuma's writing class:

"Ugh! Why do he always come late and think of an excuse later! Like hell we don't know that he is out there taking a dammit smoke!", Ino said while she sat down her tote bag like backpack.

"He is so trouble some.", Shikamaru sighed

*silence*

"Why is everyone so quite?", Shikamaru questioned

"Because you usually say that women is troublesome, THAT is what's so shocking.", Choji stated

"Oh. Well, him and women are troublesome. Happy?"

"Much better! Now I know what we could do for the Christmas prank!"

"What?", Shikamaru asked

"I thought that you had no part in this? Why the change of heart?", Ino asked

"Because, no matter what you do I am going to be a part of it so I rather get into trouble for something that I did then something that I didn't do."

"That makes a lot of since…any ways! We should play the prank on Asuma!"

"We sh-"

"No fucking stuff about food Choji! And besides I got already got what we are going to do for the prank!"

"What?!", Shikamaru and Choji said in unison.

"Okay we are going to buy a pack of cigarettes and then we are going to break all the cigarettes in half and then we are going to put it into a gift bag and leave a note saying you are going to choke and die a long painful death on cigarettes…help yourself!"

"So how are we going to get the cigarettes? We are just 13 remember?". Shikamaru asked

"Yeah and how are we going to do it without getting in trouble?", Choji asked

"Let me handle it! Damn don't you guys trust me?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL IN THE HALLWAY

"Okay you got the goods?", Shikamaru asked Ino

"Of coarse!", Ino pulled out a pack of Doral cigarettes

"I'm still wondering how'd you got it". Choji asked

"A hobo gave it to me…"

"Why would a hobo give you their cigarettes?", Shikamaru asked

"I had to do things Shikamaru…things…"

"What type of things?", Choji asked

"Umm…I don't want to talk about it right now…"

When the bell ring a big swarm of people came marching into the hallways and classes. Asuma's class room was in the upstairs corner of the school. Some of the hallways had cameras in it and that made it difficult to not get caught so Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji waited till their was a big group of people was at the corner for them to hide in and as they got ran past Asuma's room Shikamaru took the bag and kicked it, while not looking too obvious, in to the inside of Asuma's run and kept on running.

"I can't believe we just did that!", Ino said

"I wonder what he did with the cigarettes", Shikamaru asked

"Lets go outside and see, this is the usual time of his first cigarette break!" Choji proposed

OUTSIDE:

While outside Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru found out Asuma leaning against the tree with a piece of tape in one hand and a tapped up cigarette in the other.

"Oh…my…fucking…god", Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji said in Unison

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh my god he was like soooo desperate just to get that smoke in!"

"Hey you never told us what you had to do to that hobo to get the cigarettes!", Naruto said

"Some dark stuff Naruto…some dark stuff…

**Okay I know this chapter was kind of short but I will not disappoint you guys and keep on updating, if ya'll want me to…Oh yeah and don't forget to review! I'll give you a magical mystical mysterious muffin if you do!**

**Peace,**

**xxdarkember**


End file.
